Persus, Primordial of Light, Life, Peace, Wisdom, and Heroes
by KShakespearian
Summary: Put to sleep for millenniums after Ouranous was sliced to many pieces. Persus wakes, and is alone in the modern world. Watch as he is decides which path to take in the new war. Will he be able to keep the peace or will he abandon his role as peacekeeper?


**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**Hello you guys! Welcome to my seconds fanfic I'm starting! I'm going to try to make this as unique and different from all other fanfics, and that reason is… you're going to have to wait a few chapters hehe !**

**Please review and favorite/follow and check out my poll in my profile!**

**If you find anything wrong with this story, please mention it in the reviews.**

**Persus Primordial of Light, Life, Peace, Wisdom, and Heroes**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Awakening**

**Persus P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light. I groaned as I got up, being asleep could give you such a headache, then I hit my head.

"Ow!" I said as I realized I was in a glass case. (Like the one snow white was in)

I pushed the top of the glass case, shattering it on the floor. This time I did get up. I looked across the room. I was in some sort of temple, and as I looked, behind my "bed" was a statue of me. It had a plaque that read, _" Here rests, Persus, Primordial of Light, Life, Peace, Wisdom, and Heroes"_

After I read the plaque, I turned around and left. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed some doors. Each door had symbols, as I saw the symbols, I realized they were Hermera, Ereubus, etc... Why are there so many Primordials, I thought annoyed. I would have just left when I saw a black cloak, with a crescent moon. Nyz! I thought. I quickly opened the door and ran into the room.

"Nyx! I'm awake! Let's go." I yelled.

My voice echoed of the wall, but nobody replied.

"Nyx?" I said again, the same thing happened.

I slowly walked up to the middle of the room, and stopped in front of a glass case with a statue of Nyx behind it. There, in that glass case was the worst thing I ever saw.

There lied Nyx, she laid unmoving. She hadn't wakened yet, I thought sadly. Then I relalized, none of the Primordials had. Wait, the door of Tartarus was opened, wait… ugh! Why was my life so terrible, I just wanted a friend to wake up!

"Nyx, wake up soon, I don't want to be alone." I said, leaving the room quickly as tears left my eyes.

When I had reached the entrance of the temple, looking down many stairs, I saw a giant tree. It literally blocked any other way to get out. If a Titan or god had seen it, they would just think the mist, but this wasn't just the mist. It was the work of Gaia, she must have wanted us to be protected, I thought happily. She may be mean, but she has a soft spot to some of her siblings.

I walked down to the tree to be surprised! The base of the tree swirled open, making an opening for me. I couldn't see anything past it, it was like a hazy mist was blocking my view . I thought about going through it, but turned around to the temple, hoping that one of my friends would wake up so we could go together. It wasn't that I was scared, it was because I was lonely, and I hate being lonely.

Sadly, no came out of the temple. I decided to stay one day in the temple, to think out a plan to survive in this new world. I sat down on one of the many steps, looking in awe at the temple's design. The temple was a light gray color, and with pillars that had ancient letters on them. The stairs at the bottom were a darkish gray, but going to the top where the pillars were, the gray changed from dark to light. I would have spent more time, like looking into the temple when I heard a voice.

"Persus?"

I whirled around to see someone I would have never expected it was Rhea.

"Rhea!" I yelled, as I went and hugged her.

She was laughing,with tears in her eyes as we did a small family hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Man, I haven't seen a good face in a few centuries!"

"I came to see if any of you had awakened. I come once a week." She said.

"Where is Kronos?" I asked, as Kronos and Rhea would always follow each other around, being a perfect couple.

Immediately the joyful mood left, "Oh, you were asleep, you must have not heard." She said quietly.

"Heard what?" I said nervously.

"Kronos was destroyed by his children …. Twice" Rhea said as tears fell from her face.

"Well where is he? I'll beat him for leaving you to fight a war with his children!" I said angrily.

Rhea suddenly started crying out loud, I grabbed her and rubbed circles on her back, soothing her.

" Kronos is…. Is in Tatarous!" She said with sorrow.

I froze, Tartarous! That's insane! However, before I could say anything, Rhea got up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said sadly.

I slumped my shoulders.

"But I can come tomorrow." She said with a slight smile.

Immediately I put on a big smile, as you can tell, I'm a child at heart!

"I'll show you around, I'll be back at sunrise tomorrow." She said as she turned around and went into the portal, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh and sat on one of the stairs. I started to think about my past as I fell asleep.

I was a strange case, like most Primordials, I was too created by Chaos. However, I was created many years after Chaos had disappeared. One day, when we all lived in peace, dark could talk to light. Hemera and Nyx were having a conversation in an temple, when Chronos appeared to them. Nyx told me, that Chronos had found a life stone. He had created a plan to create the final Primordial, me. Nyx, Hemera, Chronos, and Nyx, spread the news around and soon, every Primordial had arrived at the temple, excited for a new siblings. They gave a contribution of their powers, and with all their powers unified, I was the creation of Peace. And as the years went by I became the Primordial of Life, Peace, Wisdom, Light, and Heroes. I was the peacekeeper of the family; I was the first hero and trainer of the first heroes. My wisdom helped solve problems in the war, or family. Hemera and Nyx were mothers to me. I loved them so much, they raised my spirits and hopes when I was down. Unfortunately, they won't be for me, for a few thousand years at least. Good thing I'm immortal I thought amusingly. However, everyone has a weakness, my fatal flaw was loyalty and I could die in battle, but I wouldn't die, die, but just slightly fade.

I gave a yawn as I had wasted my few hours of time, it was already night right now, I went back into the temple and into my room. I would have cleaned the glass if I wasn't tired. I just laid onto the bed and slept, only to have a vision of her…..

* * *

**Author Notes- KShakespearian**

**The first chapter! I know that it's a bit bad, but in the future, when I get more experienced in writing, I'll change it!**

**Please review!**

**Until Next Time, Bye**


End file.
